Kill the Revenge
by WhiteAxolotl
Summary: Night Raid has been fully disbanded leaving Akame by herself. Years later, Night Raid is fully functioning as two teams? As Akame attempts to stop the fake Night Raid from assassinating targets from the Revolutionary Army, the government has permitted total war on the assassin group. Will Akame be able to stop the fake group or will she meet her end and join her friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Akame ga Kiru, those belong to Takahiro.**

**Note: The events that follow are based from the anime and some are also entirely what if scenarios.**

**Kill the Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

"Please, I've done nothing wrong!" The man pleaded. "Have mercy!"

The man fell down on the floor shaking in terror as Suzuka stood before him. Her black hair tightly held back as two strands fell down the sides of her face. The scar on going across the ride side of her face blended in with the shadow's from inside the building as she approached the obese man.

"What do you want from me?" The man asked.

Suzuka smiled as she pulled out a sword and pointed it at him. The sharp end of the blade, no farther than a the length of grass, from the man's nose gleamed in the moonlight's view from the window. The man quickly crawled a few paces back before bumping into a mysterious hooded figure.

The hooded figure held a large scythe in his hands as the man trembled before him. Without moving, the hooded figure removed the hood to reveal the face of a man. His eyes frowned upon the site of the obese man as he snarled at him.

"I'll give you anything you want, just please don't kill me!" The obese man cried.

"Oh? You hear that Suzuka?" The mysterious man said. "He says he'll give us anything we want."

Suzuka smiled as she flipped the sword in her hands causing the blade cut the inside of her palm. Her face redden with enjoyment as she continued to hold the sword's blade causing blood to spill out of her hand.

"Grab the sword." The man demanded.

The obese man obliged with a nod and shakily approached Suzuka who has remaining still with a wide smile across her face. Grabbing the handle of the sword, the man stumbled to hold it upright and accidentally stabbed Suzuka's arm.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The man cried. "Please don't kill me!"

The man fell to the floor on both knees as he bowed before Suzuka who held her arm. Blood dripped down the side of her arm as she tried to contain herself from the pleasure of the wound.

"Get up!" Suzuka demanded.

The obese man stood up, sword in hand, as he continued to tremble in fear.

"Hit me." Suzuka silently said.

"Wha-?" Before the obese man could finish his sentence a fist hit him in the back of the head causing him to go in Suzuka's direction.

Suzuka ran to the sword and allowed the edge of the blade to cut her shirt and cause a small wound on her stomach.

"Yes." Suzuka moaned. "It was weak though, do it again!"

The obese man shook his head as he dropped the sword. His face began to sweat as Suzuka frowned at him as the blade landed on the floor.

Slowly, Suzuka approached the obese man. Terrified, the obese man tried to run away but was stopped by the mysterious man who continued to frown upon him.

"I'm sorry!" The obese man cried, falling on the floor. "Look, I'll do what you say."

Before the man could reach the sword, Suzuka picked her arm up, palm flat, and slit it across the man's head, decapitating him from his body.

"It's so hard to find a torturer these days." Suzuka commented as she flung the blood off her hand.

The man's head fell on the floor and rolled toward the mysterious man who kicked it away from him.

"You have a strange addiction." The man said.

"Oh please, Iwo, like you don't wonder what it's like to get hit." Suzuka replied.

Iwo didn't respond as he pulled out a piece of paper and tossed it onto the ground.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go."

"Do you think we've caught her attention at all yet?" Suzuka asked as the two exited the building.

"With stuff like this happening, most likely, but we need to continue." Iwo replied.

* * *

><p>"We can't let those men leave alive." Akame said as Wave and Run followed her. "f word gets out about our location we'll be dead."<p>

"Right!" The two replied.

The woods were dense as the three ran to catch up with the scouts who were recently spotted.

"I'll look from the sky." Run said as wings formed on his back.

Akame nodded her head as she and Wave continued to run through the dense forest.

As they neared the forest's exit, Akame stopped abruptly. Wave, still running, bumped into her causing the two to crash into the ground.

"What did you stop for?" Wave asked.

Akame put her finger to her lips, silencing the ex-sailor as sounds of men could be heard nearby. Approaching closely to the sounds, Akame and Wave could see a group of four men. All of them were sitting around a small fire as they discussed how much money they would get for selling a map to the hideout.

"I say we have 'em pay a king's ransom." One man said.

Before the others could speak, one man fell on the ground dead with a feather in his back. Looking up the three men could see Run hovering in the air with a book held tightly in his hand.

"I'm afraid you will be selling no secrets to anyone." Run said before diving straight at them, feathers ready in his hand.

"Quick, get out of here!" One man yelled before getting shot through the head by a feather.

As the other two men began to run, Akame and Wave jumped out of the bushes. Akame pulled out her sword and cut one of the men, causing the poison to kill him. Wave began to beat the other before throwing him against a tree causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"That's all of them." Wave said.

"No, it's not." Akame said as she walked towards the campfire.

"What do you mean? We killed them all before they could escape." Wave asked.

"Look," Akame pointed, "There are five neatly placed logs for the men to sit on. So why are there only four?"

"You don't think they were bait while the one with the map got away, do you?" Wave asked terrified.

"My apologies, but I did not see a fifth person." Run bowed.

Akame looked at the fifth log none of the men sat at as she studied it for any signs of direction the fifth person went too.

Before she could figure out where the man left a large scream echoed throughout the forest, grabbing the three assassin's attention.

"That came from in the woods." Wave said as they began sprinting in the direction the scream came from.

As the three neared the source of the scream, Akame noticed several trees neatly sliced from the base. Some were cut perfectly to the point the tree didn't fall and continues to stand.

"Look." Run pointed.

In front of the three, a red-headed girl was trapped under a large tree that had fallen over. Tears ran down the sides of her face as she struggled to break free.

"We'll help you. Don't worry." Wave said calmly as he pulled out his sword. "Grand Chariot!"

Wave's entire body was soon covered from head to toe by black armour. Wave soon after, approached the red-headed girl and lift the giant tree from under. The girl slowly crawled out as Run helped her up.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"It was no trouble at all." Run said.

Before Wave could say anything, Akame slowly pulled out her sword and readied it.

"What are you doing, Akame?" Wave asked.

"Target: Confirmed." Akame said.

"What?" Wave questioned before looking at the girl.

The girl's face changed as she slowly approached Akame, reaching behind her back.

"So, you're Akame of Night Raid, I presume?" The girl asked.

Akame didn't respond as she readied herself.

"I've been sent by the government to look for you."

The red-haired girl slowly pulled out a large pair of scissors from her back. Akame shook a little as she looked at the large scissors in the girls hand.

"Extase?" Akame questioned.

"Now," The girl said as she pointed the scissors at Akame, "Let's see what you're made of."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kill the Revenge**

**Chapter 2**

"It appears Night Raid will never stop these excessive assassinations. We need to do something at once!" One man said.

"Please, Koizumi. Night Raid isn't responsible for this and you know it." Najenda sternly said.

The room went quiet as the four men sat at their respective chairs while Najenda walked into the center. At the front of the room, the new ruler sat at his throne as he awaited for Najenda to speak. His concerned expression had many of the guards on edge when Najenda stood still.

"Night Raid fought with the Revolutionary Army and has helped accomplish an almost impossible objective of overthrowing the empire that stood for a 1000 years." Najenda started. "So, I don't believe it to be Night Raid but another group posing as them are behind these past assassinations."

"Can you prove that Night Raid isn't behind these claimed assassinations, Najenda?" The ruler asked.

"Unfortunately, any contact with Night Raid was ceased since we won the war. Locating them is impossible. Most spies can't confirm any member identity."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Koizumi asked nervously.

"We send one of our best soldiers; a teigu-user who should be able to negotiate with Night Raid and put a stop to these assassinations." Najenda replied as she took a smoke from her cigarette.

""Let's just hope that person will be able to end this." The ruler commented.

* * *

><p>"How did you get a hold of that teigu?" Akame asked.<p>

"The new government was kind enough to let me select any of the teigu we retrieved." The red haired girl said.

Akame held her sword tightly as she prepared for the girl to strike. Wave and Run stood on either side of the girl, both confused on what was going on.

"Who are you?" Wave asked.

The girl smirked as she stabbed the ground with the scissors and gave a salute.

"I am Nakori of the Hidden Guards." She said. "I have been given the mission of negotiating with the assassin group known as Night Raid."

"Then let us-" Run started before he was interrupted.

"However, after seeing the recent events unfold of you three killing those men, I have no choice but to give you the traditional assassin retirement...by death."

Nakori's eyes darken as she glared at Akame. Akame, unfazed, readied herself as Nakori pulled Extase from the ground and pointed it directly at her.

"Akame of Night Raid," Nakori stated, "You have been charged with murder of numerous innocent people in the past few months including those during the times of the empire's reign. I hereby sentence you to death."

After Nakori finished her speech, Akame quickly charged her with full force as she aimed her sword at Nakori's legs. Like a flash of lighting, Nakori blocked the attack and retaliated with a kick. Akame jumped back in time as Nakori charged her and began swinging the scissors at her.

"Akame." Wave said worried.

Before he could move, Run put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't worry about her." Run reassured Wave. "She can handle herself, have faith."

Wave clenched his fists as he forced himself to watch as both girls continued to attack each other.

Akame quickly jumped from tree to tree, attempting to confuse Nakori where her next attack will be.

"That won't work." Nakori grinned as she lift Extase in the air. "Try and hit me if you can't see."

Suddenly, a blinding light emerged from Extase as Wave and Run covered their eyes from the light. Akame jumped behind a tree and waited for the light to end as Nakori slowly walked towards her.

"I can keep this light going as long as I need too." She smirked.

Akame gritted her teeth as she tried to look for an alternate route to attack Nakori.

"_Will that actually work?" _She wondered as she looked at a broken branch hanging loosely from a tree.

"Oh, Akame." Nakori sang. "Where are you?"

Akame quickly ran away from the tree she was hiding behind just as Nakori swung and cut the tree cleanly from its base. Nakori looked around and at the last minute, noticed a branch flying towards her. Making a wide grin, she cut the tree branch in half, causing both halves to fly past her.

"You think tiny tricks like that will work?" Nakori asked. "You must've really lost your touch."

Suddenly, Nakori looked up to see Akame diving straight at her. Unable to move in time, Akame managed to knock Extase out from Nakori's hands as she attempted to throw a punch at her. Dodging flawlessly, Akame kicked Nakori to the ground and swung her sword for the final blow.

"Najenda sent me!" Nakori screamed just as the blade came close to her face.

Akame stood very still, Murasame still pointed at the girl.

"What did you just say?" Akame asked.

* * *

><p>"And so she had me come and look for you guys in hopes I'll be able to convince you to stop the fake group from killing anymore people." Nakori said.<p>

Run entered in the room holding a tray with four cups of freshly made tea. Akame and Wave sat at the table opposite of Nakori as she told them her reason for being there.

"So why did you attack Akame?" Wave asked.

"Najenda wanted me to test my strength against hers to see if I could be of some help for you." Nakori replied.

"I see." Wave said as he went into deep thought.

"So, this fake Night Raid group." Run said. "Do you know any information about them?"

Nakori shook her head, "All we know is they behead their victims and leave posters with your insignia on them."

Run began to think of several possible solutions of who could be acting in the fake Night Raid group.

"Well, it can't be Zank the Beheader or any of his former contacts." Akame said.

"Is it possible someone who worked for the empire is behind these series of attacks?" Wave asked.

"Probably. But who exactly?" Run wondered.

"That's why I've come as a messenger for Najenda." Nakori said. "Will you accept?"

"Hmm, a fake Night Raid? I don't know about you guys but these people need to be taught a lesson." Wave said.

"I agree." Run replied.

"Yes, we will accept this mission." Akame said.

Nakori smiled as she took a sip from her tea. Suddenly her eyes widen as if she remembered something.

"I have one thing to ask of you." She said.

"What is it?" Wave asked.

"Will you let me help?"

Wave looked at her surprised by her question. Run silently drank his tea, waiting for Akame's answer.

After several minutes of silence, Akame looked at Nakori who was looking at her tea in silence, waiting for a response.

"Yes." Akame replied.

Nakori looked up to see Akame smiling. Wave gave a wide grin and Run smiled as he continued to drink his tea. Nakori's eyes shined as she smiled.

"Welcome to Night Raid!" Wave happily shouted.

* * *

><p>Deep in the mountains, sounds of cries for help could be heard as a large fire burned rapidly.<p>

"Hmm, these guys were too easy to beat." Suzuki moaned. "I never got a chance to get hit."

"Stop your whining and help me finish off the rest of these scum." Iwo coldly said as he stabbed a man in the chest.

Suzuki sighed as she walked towards a man who was attempting to flee by crawling.

"Don't think you can get away that easily." She said as she put her foot on the man's back.

"Wait, please let me live and I'll give you anything you want." The man pleaded.

"Oh, anything?" Suzuki asked curiously.

The man shakily pulled out a piece of paper and handed her it.

Opening it up, Suzuki's eyes widened as she read the paper. Without speaking, she kicked the man's skull into the ground, killing him almost instantly.

"What did you find?" Iwo asked.

Suzuki handed him the paper with a small grin on her face.

"This is…" Iwo started.

"A map to Night Raid's hideout." Suzuki finished.

**Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to check out my other fanfics along with new ones to come in the upcoming months. Remember to tell your friends, your house pets, and your local supermarket about this. As always PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kill the Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, eat up everyone!" Nakori said.

Akame, Wave and Run all looked satisfied as the table was covered in food from various meats to several bowls of rice and soup. A large pitcher of tea was placed in the center of the table as Nakori passed out four small cups.

"This looks great, Nakori." Wave said as he began grabbing a bowl of rice.

"This is wonderful." Run agreed as he sipped some of his tea.

"Akame, how about-." Nakori asked before realizing Akame finished all the meat.

"It's delicious." Akame stated, placing the empty plate on the table.

Nakori looked at the plate and noticed it had been licked clean. Not a single scrap of meat was left nor and juice.

"That took me hours to cook and only a matter of minutes for her to consume."

Wave looked at Nakori who was staring at her bowl of rice in disbelief that Akame could eat large quantities of meat so fast. Wave only chuckled as he went back to eating while Akame sat half passed out with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Say, Wave?" Run asked after they finished their meals.<p>

"Yeah?"

"You said you never found a map on any of those bodies, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"And I never knew those men." Nakori added.

"So then that means…" Run said as Akame stood up.

"We have a target to eliminate." Akame interrupted.

* * *

><p>Running through the woods, Akame and Run were eliminating possible areas the last bandit could have ran too.<p>

"It's possible he ran straight for the capital and sold the map straight away." Run said.

"Or taken the mountains, but that would take longer." Akame added.

"So those are the only two options left. Anywhere else would be time consuming; not to mention they sounded like they were getting the money right away." Run said.

Following behind the two, Wave and Nakori listened as they tried deducing where the bandit made off too.

"Any ideas?" Wave asked.

Nakori shook her head as the continued running through the woods.

"I have one." A voice said before a large explosion appeared in front of Wave and Nakori. Wave equipped into Grand Chariot's armor in time as he grabbed Nakori and jumped away from the explosion. Akame and Run stopped as they saw the large smoke cloud behind them.

"Wave. Nakori. Are you alright?" Run asked.

As the smoke cloud disappeared, Wave was on the ground with Nakori in his arms. Slowly getting up, he gave run a thumbs up as he helped Nakori stand.

"Where did that explosion come from?" Run wondered.

"There." Akame pointed as a shadowy figure ran through the trees.

Akame began chasing after the figure as Run flew up into the sky to get a better look. Wave and Nakori began following only to be stopped by a large scythe's blade that nearly hit them.

"You won't be going anywhere." Iwo said as he stood in front of the two.

"Who are you?" Wave asked.

"Your end." Iwo coldly stated.

* * *

><p>Near the edge of the woods, Akame dodged several falling branches as the shadowy figure broke each one to slow Akame down. Suddenly, several feathers launched straight at the figure who swiftly dodged them and landed on a branch.<p>

"Who are you?" Run asked as he hovered over the figure.

"You don't remember me?" Suzuki said as she cut some branches for the sun to reveal her.

"I should've known." Run gritted his teeth.

Suzuki smiled as Akame lunged at her only to miss and nearly get hit by a chop Suzuki threw at her. Akame bounced off from tree to tree, attempting to distract Suzuki long enough for Run to hit her.

"That won't work." Suzuki said as she jumped down onto the ground as Run attacked with one of his wings, breaking the tree branch cleanly off.

Suzuki then kicked the tree, causing it to shake as Akame jumped onto it and nearly knocked her off balanced as she dived towards Suzuki. Swiftly dodging the sword, Suzuki threw in several punches before extending her nails as Akame swung her sword, blocking the attack.

"I've hoped for this day I can get back at Night Raid." Suzuki smiled.

* * *

><p>Back near the middle of the woods, Wave struggled as he is constantly overpowered as Iwo swung his scythe, slashing the air and hitting him. Nakori soon dived from above only to be blocked as Iwo knocked her off and kicked her into Wave.<p>

"How is that scythe so strong?" Wave asked heavily.

"That's because this is the teigu Adayusu. It has the ability to slash through anything; including air." Iwo answered.

"That scythe maybe strong, but my armor is stronger." Wave grinned as he lunged at Iwo.

Iwo stood perfectly still as Wave reached him and quickly hit him with the blade. Unable to move, Wave felt the blade cut through his armor and hit his arm. Wave soon was kicked and sent flying into a tree, breaking it from it's base.

"Wave!" Nakori shouted as Iwo charged her.

Nakori blocked his attack and tried kicking him back only to be head-butted by him. Dizzy from the attack, Nakori was almost hit by the blade when Wave jumped in and blocked the attack, taking damage on his upper torso.

"How pathetic." Iwo said coldly.

Wave lied on the ground, holding his chest as he gasped for air. Nakori froze with fear as Iwo approached Wave.

"So you're the famous Wave my little sister has talked about?" Iwo asked.

"Little sister?" Wave questioned.

"My name is Iwo Ubiquitous." Iwo stated. "I am the older brother of Seryu Ubiquitous."

"Seryu?" Wave questioned as well.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and don't forget to click that favorite or follow button to get the latest chapters. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kill the Revenge**

**Chapter 4**

"So your sister was Seryu?" Wave asked.

"Yes, and it was because of Night Raid's actions that she died." Iwo said.

Wave didn't say a word as Iwo continued to glare at him. The cut on his upper torso gave him a great deal of pain as he tried to resist from yelling. Nakori still stood frozen as Iwo slowly picked up Adayusu and gripped it tightly.

"And now, I will have my revenge by ending Night Raid's existence. Once and for all." Iwo coldly said as he brought the scythe down.

"I knew your sister!" Wave shouted as a last ditch effort.

Iwo stopped moving as the scythe nearly began to cut where Wave's wound was. Wave breathed heavy as Iwo decided whether to listen to him or not. Nakori looked at Wave, shocked that he knew someone as cold as Seryu. She remembers reading the files that most prisoners guilty of any crime, including false ones, were immediately executed by her and her teigu.

"You knew Seryu?" Iwo finally asked still holding the blade close to Wave.

Wave nodded his head prompting Iwo to remove the blade away from him so he may speak. Still gripping the scythe, Iwo allowed Wave time to clear his thoughts on what to tell the large man next. Nakori slowly began to feel her arms as she moved Extase and began shakily walking towards Iwo.

"I can get him while he's distracted." She thought.

Wave's eyes widened as he stared her down trying to tell her not to go through with her plan. Confused, she tried to read his eyes to realize Iwo was aware of her presence. Looking at Iwo, she could tell he still had an eye on her even while waiting for Wave to speak.

"Speak now or I'll just end you right away." Iwo demanded.

* * *

><p>Akame quickly dodged Suzuki's long fingernails as she quickly assaulted the red-eye assassin. Running to a tree, Akame jumped off it, using the momentum to try a stab at Suzuki only to miss and get kicked into the ground. Before Suzuki could land another blow, Run threw several feathers at her, causing her to dodge and focus her attention on him.<p>

"You guys just don't know when to give up. Do you?" She smirked as she dodged another wave of feathers.

"Akame, we need a new strategy." Run implied as Suzuki jumped into the trees for cover.

Akame nodded her head and ran into the trees with Run following from above. Looking around, Akame could see several scratch marks, from Suzuki's nails, in the tree branches. From above, Run looked around but saw no sign of any movement from the tree line.

"I can't find her." Run said as he circled the area.

"I can't sense her presence." Akame said.

Run landed back down on the ground near Akame as she stayed in the tree's. Both were dumbfounded on how Suzuki got away so easily and with no sign of which direction she went.

"Come on." Run told Akame as he started walking back. "We should help Wave and Nakori out."

Akame nodded her head as she sheathed her sword and started sprinting back to Wave and Nakori.

In the distance, high up in the mountains, a man holding a telescope peered down on the two assassins running back for their comrades. A large smile covered his face as Suzuki slowly approached him. Her arm sleeves were ripped and had several twigs in them as she stood next to the smiling man.

"It seems Night Raid is a worthy opponent." The man assumed as he folded the telescope.

"They are and everything checks out in the reports for both Akame and Run." Suzuki said. "Both highly skilled fighters alone and in teamwork."

"And the other two?" The man asked.

"Iwo isn't back yet."

"I see. Well, he has a few more minutes until we leave so let's enjoy the fun while it's still going."

"Yes, sir!" Suzuki exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"I was in the same group as Seryu and our objective was to hunt down Night Raid." Wave said as he clenched his chest. "Although we suffered heavy casualties we've managed to take down two of their members and destroyed both of their teigu's."<p>

Nakori shook as Wave continued speaking on how he began to talk about what Seryu has done during her time as a member of the Jaegers. Iwo didn't seem too pleased as Wave stated clearly his opinions on her as well, even prompting him to lift his scythe in the air.

"That's all I remember about Seryu and what I thought about her." Wave said sorrowfully.

Iwo didn't speak, his eyes were dark with anger as he slowly brought his other arm to his scythe and prepared to slam it down on top of Wave. Wave closed his eyes as the scythe came down on him only to hear the sound of it hitting a piece of metal. Opening his eyes, Akame was standing in front of Wave, blocking Iwo's attack.

"Akame." Wave mumbled.

"It's alright. I won't let him hurt you." Akame reassured the injured man as she pushed Iwo back.

Iwo charged Akame only to be blocked by Nakori who finally could move easily on her own again. Her eyes brimming with determination to defeat the large man. Angered by another block, Iwo jumped back and slashed the air, causing ripples to shoot at Akame and Nakori only to be blocked by Extase.

"Give it up." Nakori said as she pointed Extase at Iwo. "There's four of us and only one of you."

Iwo didn't say a word as he silently sheathed Adayusu on his back and jumping into the trees. Akame immediately chased after him as Nakori ran over to Wave to tend to his wounds. Run flew in the sky but found no signs of Iwo anywhere.

"Gone, just like Suzuki." Run commented as he landed on the ground.

"We'll have to leave." Akame stated as Nakori helped Wave up. "How are your wounds?"

"Take a lot more to take me out like that." Wave tried playing cool only to clench his chest.

"Come on, we need to get you bandaged up." Nakori said as she helped him back to the hideout.

* * *

><p>"So how was the warm-up?" The man asked Iwo as he approached him and Suzuki.<p>

"I don't believe that man was fatally wounded but managed to distract me long enough for the other two to arrive." Iwo said as he kneeled.

"I see." The man noted before walking passed Iwo. "Come, we're headed back to the base."

"Yes, sir." The two replied.

**Thanks for reading guys. Remember to favorite/follow for updates on new chapters. Also check out my other stories. Oh, and favorite me if you want to know about new stories. With that I leave with this...PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kill the Revenge**

**Chapter 5**

"Dammit!" Wave shouted as he slammed his hands on the table.

Nakori focused her attention on Wave, forgetting about the meat on the stove in front of her. Unaware of the meant beginning to burn, Nakori walked over to Wave to cheer him up. Smelling the meat burning, Akame rushed over to the stove and grabbed the meat, immediately throwing it onto the table as she blew on her hands.

"Wave, you shouldn't get angry." Nakori said as she tried to lie him back in his chair. "Your wounds aren't fully healed."

"But I wasn't able to stop him before he disappeared." Wave complained as he grabbed his chest in pain.

Nakori ran over to the sink and wet a rag and ran back, placing it on Wave's chest. The rag began to turn from white to red as some blood soaked through his shirt and into the rag.

"Akame, help!" Nakori shouted. "His wound is beginning to open again, grab the bandages."

Akame looked up from the burnt meat. She had a large chunk in her mouth as she blankly stared at Nakori, not knowing a single word she said. Nakori began to panic as Wave clenched his chest tightly as more blood began to pour out.

"Wave, stay calm." Nakori tried to reassure him. "Run should be back soon with the stitches."

Wave hollered in agonizing pain as Nakori ran back and forth between the sink and him, soaking and drenching the bloody rag. Run soon arrived in the room and ran straight for Wave, holding a small box labeled 'stitches' on the front.

"Hold him steady while I unwrap his bandages and stitch him up." Run said as he opened the box.

"I can't hold him still long enough." Nakori said.

Akame calmly walked up to the three and knelt down next to Wave. Without hesitating, she hit him on top of the head, knocking him out. Nakori looked shocked while Run seemed fine with her tactics of calming a large wounded man.

* * *

><p>"I've managed to keep the wound shut but he really must rest." Run said as he Nakori looked at Wave lying asleep in bed.<p>

Several blood-stained rags were on spread on his bed and a bucket full of blood and water was placed next to him. Nakori sighed with relief as she saw Wave sleeping peacefully as she closed the door to his room.

"I think it would be best if you kept an eye on him though." Run suggested as they walked down the hallway.

"I agree." Nakori stated.

Nakori's remembered what happened yesterday clearly. Her determinations to remember any small details about any weak points on Iwo or ways to defend against his teigu.

"How's Wave?" Akame asked as the two arrived in the kitchen.

"He's doing just fine but I don't think he'll be fighting for a few months." Run replied. "According to the doctor that is." He added.

"I see. Nakori, did you manage to find anything about Suzuki's and Iwo's whereabouts?"

Nakori shook her head. "When I head to the capital tomorrow, I'll ask Najenda for any information."

"Good," Akame said as she pulled out a large fork, "now let's eat."

Run and Nakori watched surprised as Akame removed a large meat, from a danger beast she had killed hours ago, from the oven. Her mouth watered as she saw its juices drip from the sides and her eyes widened at the perfectly cooked meat. Without any warning, she dove right into the meat, consuming it in a few minutes; much to Nakori's shock.

"That was delicious." Akame happily patted her stomach as she sat down in a chair.

"The entire meat." Nakori said in disbelief.

"I'm glad she doesn't have a tea drinking habit or else we'll have a problem." Run chuckled as he sipped his tea.

* * *

><p>Far in the mountains, the screams of people being tortured echoed throughout. Several bodies lie on the ground as several hungry danger beasts arrived and slowly began consuming the lifeless corpses. The danger beasts soon fell dead as Suzuki arrived on top of a small cliff.<p>

"Seems the poison worked." She grinned as she jumped down the side of the cliff.

Her feet scraped against the ground, cutting her feet on sharp rocks and giving her pleasure. Her face turned red as she enjoyed the pain the rocks gave her as she left a trail of blood flow behind her. Landing on the ground, she took a few deep breathes so she wouldn't relieve herself before approaching the dead danger beasts.

"It seems you two fell for my trap." Suzuki said as she pulled a large dagger from behind her. "We'll eat well tonight."

Before she could cut the danger beast open, a small missile flew right by her; exploding on impact with the danger beast. Suzuki dodged it and immediately spun around to several more missiles coming her way. Running as fast as she can, she dodged each missile and their blasts radius while getting closer to the source. Arriving closer to the edge of the cliff, Suzuki's eyes widened as a girl stood before her, grinning evilly. Her entire body was made of mechanical body parts with most of her face still attached to its original head. Her auburn hair blew through the breeze slightly as the short bangs rubbed against the sides of her face.

"It can't be…" Suzuki said in disbelief.

"It seems your master has entrusted me with helping you guys purge the evil." The girl grinned as she jumped from the cliff and landed in front of Suzuki.

"Seryu?" Suzuki asked.

Seryu smiled happily as she ran up and hugged the rakshasa demon.

"It's great to finally see a familiar face." Seryu said.

* * *

><p>"So what have you found out?" Najenda asked.<p>

"Not much. This Suzuki chick was reported dead and Iwo has no files of him whatsoever." Nakori replied.

Najenda looked around the pillar they were hiding behind, checking for any eavesdroppers. With the coast cleared, Najenda removed a file from the stack of books she held. Nakori's eyes widen before Najenda shut the files she was about to open.

"Open it when you get back." Najenda ordered with Nakori nodding her head.

"How's the council holding up?" Nakori asked.

"No leads yet." Najenda said softly. "But I've managed to narrow it down to three of them."

"When are you coming to the hideout with us?" Nakori asked, looking like she had waited to ask the question for some time.

"Soon, at least not now. I'll contact you via air manta." Najenda quickly said as the sound of footsteps could be heard, echoing through the hallway.

Nakori quickly jumped through the window and onto the roof, running away as fast as possible. Najenda hastily closed the window as the footsteps became louder. Trying to act casual, Najenda lit a cigarette and began to smoke it, dropping the books in her hands.

"Need some help?" The man asked.

Najenda looked up to see Koizumi standing in front of her. Nodding her head, he knelt down and began picking up the books, examining some very closely.

"These are some interesting things." Koizumi said focusing on one book now. "I didn't know you had a fear of spiders."

"Well its actually bugs." Najenda corrected him before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Struggling to say something, she grabbed the books from his hands and ran off. Leaving Koizumi confused on what happened.

* * *

><p>"So we these are our two targets." Akame said pointing at drawings of Suzuki and Iwo. "One is a former member of the rakshasa demons and another hold a very dangerous teigu, Adayusu. Thanks to Nakori we've managed to find out secretive information but still no signs on Iwo's weakness."<p>

"He's going to be pretty tough." Run said deep in thought.

"Wait, I just remembered something." Nakori suddenly shouted catching the two's attention.

"What is it?" Run asked curiously.

"Iwo's sister was Seryu and before he could land the final blow on Wave, Wave shouted out her name stopping him." Nakori said hoping it was relevant information. "Maybe if we can use that to our advantage he won't be able to fight as efficiently."

"Alright, we'll use that as our trump card." Akame said.

"So the only thing we'll have left is to find them before they can harm anyone else. But where could they be?" Run wondered.

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to follow/favorite this or follow my profile if you would like to be updated on the releases of new stories. Also remember to check out my other fanfics. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kill the Revenge**

**Chapter 6**

"Here is what we know. Suzuki and Iwo are camped out in the mountains, south-east of your hideout. Where they exactly are is unsure. Most of our scouts that went out there never came back." The spy told Akame as they hid behind a waterfall.

"I see." Akame said as she ate a piece of meat. "Thanks for the information."

"One last thing; Najenda won't be able to arrive until next month." Tspy said before leaving.

Akame watched as the spy went through the water, causing the water to form like a curtain around the man before quickly redrawing into its regular form. Akame sat down on the ground and continued to eat the rest of her meat as she thought about the information the spy had recently given her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me pick the fruit." Nakori said as she and Wave walked through the woods carrying baskets of apples and oranges.<p>

"It's the least I could do after you took care of me for these past few weeks." Wave replied.

"How is your wound anyway?" Nakori asked.

Wave stopped and placed the basket down on the ground. Lifting up his shirt, Nakori could see a large scar go across the upper portion of his chest, close to where his heart is. Her eyes began to water as Wave put his shirt back down.

"What's wrong?" Wave asked.

"It's nothing." Nakori said, wiping a tear off her eye. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Wave smiled and patted the top of her head before picking up the basket and resuming their walk back to the base.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, it seems our opponents are very brave." Run said as he examined a large map placed on the table.<p>

The map had several areas on a large mountain pass covered in red x's. A blue circle was placed on an area in the woods with a side comment stating, "hideout". Near the center of the map, a large outline of the capital had previous marks on it with objectives written around it such as: assassinate Prime Minister Honest and lost Lubbock.

"It seems they are possibly closer inside the mountains." Akame said as she pointed towards the center of the mountain range.

"Or they could be around here." Run said pointing closer to the outer edges.

"It looks like we'll have to split up and search for them." Wave said.

"Agreed but you are not to engage them." Run warned. "Last time you almost died."

"I know, I'll be careful." Wave said as he grabbed Grand Chariots sword.

"Will you be alright?" Nakori asked worried.

"I'll be with you, won't I?" Wave smiled as he patted the top of her head.

* * *

><p>"Still nothing yet." Wave said as he and Nakori continued to search the mountains. "You see anything?"<p>

Nakori shook her head. "All I see are a few danger beasts and rocks...mostly rocks."

"Well it doesn't look like they'll be close to the outer part of the mountains after all." Wave said as he turned around with Nakori trailing him.

Just as the two took a few steps back towards their hideout, a large group of missiles head straight in their direction, prompting Wave to change into Grand Chariots armor and grab Nakori; fleeing the area as the explosion went off. Wave continued to run as more missiles followed his steps, each getting closer to the armored teigu but to no effect on him.

"Where did those come from?" Nakori wondered, holding onto Wave tightly.

"Somewhere up top." Wave said. "I'll have to set you down and check it out myself."

"No! Take me with you." Nakori demanded.

Wave looked into Nakori's eyes and could tell she was serious on making sure he wouldn't get hurt again. Wave nodded his head and began ascending his way up the mountain while dodging the oncoming missiles.

* * *

><p>"It seems we were wrong to think they would be closer inside the mountains." Run said as he and Akame walked back down the path.<p>

"They'll most likely be closer to the outer edge of the mountain." Akame said.

Suddenly, the two jumped just as a large slash of air came hurling towards the two, breaking the rocks into debris. Run activated his Mastema and flew up into the air. Akame bounced off a nearby rock and immediately shot towards where the attack came from. Just as she was about to get close, she dodged an incoming hand from under the ground and deflected it with her sword.

"It seems our trap wasn't clever enough to fool you, Akame."

"Suzuki." Akame growled.

"Iwo." Run said as the large man came into view.

"It seems I'll have the pleasure of being your opponent, bird boy." Iwo angrily scowled.

Run didn't hesitate as he threw his feathers straight at Iwo. Slashing them out of the sky, Iwo jumped straight for Run and slashed the air, causing tiny ripples to disturb Run's wings as he stumbled to retain balance. Just as he managed to balance himself, Iwo got close enough as he swing his scythe towards the assassin.

"Seryu!" Run shouted.

Iwo didn't stop, much to Run's surprise as he was soon knocked out of the sky and crashed into the ground. Akame watched horrified at what happened, allowing Suzuki to strike only to be deflected by the red eye killers sword.

"How did that not work?" Run asked weakly.

"Because she's alive!" Iwo shouted as he brought his scythe down on Run.

Akame dove straight for Run and deflected the attack, knocking Iwo back as Suzuki tried to strike again. Moving out of the way, Run threw some feathers at Suzuki, causing her to dodge allowing Akame to go in for a strike. Iwo soon deflected Akame's attack and pushed her back only to get hit in the knee by Run's feathers. Flying up into the air again, Run began to fly in circle's as Iwo slashed the air, trying to knock him down again. Suzuki ran up to Iwo and jumped off his shoulders, flying straight for Run only to be intercepted by Akame as the two brawled it out in the sky as they fell. Watching as the two fought, Run noticed Iwo preparing another slash at Akame as he dove straight for her. Moving just in time, Suzuki jumped out of the way as Iwo slashed the air, causing a wave of sharp air to go straight for Akame. Unable to move out of the way, Akame prepared to defend against the attack only to be pushed out of the way by Run who got hit by the air and fell to the ground.

"Run!" Akame yelled as she ran for the injured man.

Akame observed Run's body as blood was flowing out of his leg. Run weakly looked up and gave a small smile before attempting to stand up, only to fall back on the ground. Akame, grabbed Run and picked him up just as Suzuki charged the two, knocking them both back.

"It seems you won't be a match for us." Suzuki smiled as she prepared to charge again.

"Akame, I have an idea." Run said, drawing Akame's attention to him.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Nakori shouted as a large missile came in their direction.<p>

Wave dodged it quickly and jumped straight into the air overlooking the top of the mountain. His face soon froze with shock as he landed on top.

"Hey there Wave. I didn't realize you would turn to the side of evil."

"S-Seryu?" Wave asked.

Seryu nodded her head as the missile pods on her arms went away and transformed into two metal arms.

"But, I thought you were dead." Wave said confused as he looked at his old teammate.

"It turns out, Koro was able to remove the bomb in my brain and took the impact the most. The only injury I sustained was losing my legs which were soon replaced thanks to some Revolutionary Soldiers who I killed shortly after they healed me."

"Wave, who's that?" Nakori asked.

"The third, most dangerous person in the world." Wave replied. "Seryu Ubiquitous."

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite/follow this story as well as my profile for updates on new stories. Be sure to check out my other stories as well. Heiwa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kill the Revenge**

**Chapter 7**

"Seryu, the war is over now. The Empire lost." Wave said still shocked to see his long lost comrade. "Why are you fighting with Suzuki and your brother?"

"Because Wave, the Empire was taken over by a corrupt government." Seryu said as her armed began to form into a sword. "And corrupt governments must be purged of all evil."

Wave immediately jumped in front of Nakori as Seryu swung the sword down on her. He could feel his feet digging into the ground as he blocked the sharp edge of the blade from slicing his friend in half. Seryu's devilish grin frightened Nakori into a state of shock just as Wave finally pushed the sword back, forcing Seryu to move.

"Nakori, snap out of it!" Wave shouted as he blocked another attack from Seryu.

"The evil has overwhelmed her, I must stop it now!" Seryu stated as she jumped into the air.

Wave gritted his teeth as he jumped into the air, as well, attack Seryu head on. Seryu immediately changed her sword into a cannon and fired it onto the armored assassin. Wave felt the full force of the shot hit him square in the chest as he went crashing down into the mountain, causing it to shake violently.

"Wave?" Nakori asked, regaining herself.

Nakori looked into the man-sized crater Wave made and saw him lying still. Blood was flowing from his upper torso and from the top of his head. His armor had been broken into several pieces with just his legs and arms still protected.

"Nakori." Wave said weakly.

"What is it?" Nakori asked.

Wave shakily pointed his finger behind her as she turned around to see Seryu diving with a large drill in her hand. Her evil grin spooked the assassin before she focused again on her. Nakori pulled out Extase and used its trump card, blinding the wicked girl. Seryu pulled back and immediately had her arms cut off, sending her crashing into the ground.

"M-My arms!" Seryu exclaimed. "You bitch! I'll make you pay for this."

"No you won't." Nakori said, ending Extase's bright light.

Walking slowly towards Seryu, Nakori dragged Extase's blade on the ground, creating a harsh pitch making Seryu go mad.

"Make the noise stop!" Seryu shouted in pain.

"As you wish." Nakori said coldly, slicing Seryu's head cleanly off.

Seryu's head dropped quickly towards the ground, rolling close to the edge of the cliff. Her face showing nothing but pain during her final moments as her body plopped onto the ground. Nakori flung the blood off the scissors cleanly wiping it of any red stains as she walked back towards Wave.

* * *

><p>"What's your idea?" Akame asked silently, ensuring Suzuki or Iwo can't hear them.<p>

"Before I tell you, are you sure you will follow it through?" Run asked.

Akame silently nodded her head.

"I need you to bring those two close to each other. At that moment, I'll activate Mastema's trump card and try to take one of them down."

"Alright."

"Wait, there's the possibility that if Iwo strikes as I activate it, I'll most likely die." Run added before Akame stood back up.

Akame silently gazed on the wounded teacher. Lots of blood had poured out of his leg, causing a tiny stream to form as it made its way down the cracks in the ground. Run weakly looked back at the assassin, his face turning white and his eyes starting to droop; she knew there won't be enough time to argue or come up with a better plan.

"Alright." She finally said, standing back up and facing Suzuki.

Iwo landed next to her and the two stared down Akame and Run, both preparing for another fight. Iwo scrapped the edge of his blade against a rock, cracking it wide open as Suzuki cracked her knuckles with a smirk on her face.

"One assassin against two? You really are experience to handle that." Suzuki chuckled. "Or really stupid."

"Two targets: eliminate." Akame coldly said as she unsheathed Murasame from its sheath.

Without a moments notice, Suzuki and Iwo charged the red-eye assassin as she patiently waited for them next to Run. Iwo swung his scythe at her, only to miss and slam it on the ground, causing a small trench to form, nearly knocking Run into it. Akame immediately responded by kicking the large man away, just as Suzuki pounced on her, forcing the two into a locked match. Both swung at one another only to miss or be blocked.

Charging a second time, Iwo swung his scythe, nearly clipping Akame's hair as she limboed under it and elbowed him in the face. Suzuki threw another punch at Akame, only to miss and nearly hit Iwo as he jumped at Akame again.

"Get out of the way." Iwo said coldly as he charged Akame for a third time.

Suzuki followed as the two simultaneously swung at Akame. Dodging just in time, Run managed to jump in Akame's spot as he activated his trump card, forming a large ethereal substance around him. Iwo and Suzuki attacks both landed, causing a ferocious explosion to occur, knocking Akame back several feet.

Akame waited patiently for the smoke to clear as she prepared herself for whatever was to come. Soon, her eyes widened as she saw Run, Suzuki and Iwo lying on the ground. Running as fast as she can, she ran over and knelt down besides run holding his head up.

"I'm sorry Akame." Run said, coughing up blood. "But you know, it was nice being a member and fighting along side with you."

"Run! No, you can't die!" Akame said, tears forming in her eyes. "Here, let's get back to the base so we can tend to your wounds."

Akame began to pick up Run only to have her hand pushed away from him. Akame tearfully watched as Run slowly shook his head before closing his eyes, letting the last breath of air escape his body. Akame soon was in tears as she mourned over Run's body.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Be sure to comment on what you think will happen next. Also don't forget to favorite/follow, and with that Heiwa! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kill the Revenge**

**Chapter 8**

"Run, you sacrificed yourself to stop these two." Akame silently said as she looked at Run's lifeless body. "I won't forget this."

"Well that's a shame because there won't be much to remember."

Akame's eyes widen as she turned to see Suzuka and Iwo slowly stand up. Both were covered in bruises and beaten badly by the explosion caused by Run. Iwo angrily glared at Akame as he lifted Adayusu, preparing to charge the last assassin. Suzuka grinned as she extended her nails and slid them across her cheek. Her face turning red from the pain it brought onto her bruise.

"How did you two survive that?" Akame asked stunned.

"Well, I'm a Rakshasa Demon and Iwo...well let's just say his training nearly gets him killed everyday." Suzuka replied.

Akame gritted her teeth as she prepared to pull Murasame out. Suzuka and Iwo quickly charged her, beating her before she could pull out her blade as they swung at her. Akame couldn't react in time as Adayusu and Suzuka's fingernails reached her. Akame prepared to take the attack when suddenly a dark figure jumped in front of her, absorbing the attack.

Akame slowly opened her eyes to see a man wearing a white jacket and brown messy hair. He held a large sword in his hands as he prepared to fight Suzuka and Iwo.

"Tatsumi?" Akame questioned.

The man turned his head and shook it slowly. "I'll explain later, let's just get out of here for now."

The man then proceeded to grab a few smoke bombs from inside his jacket, throwing them on the ground, blinding both Suzuka and Iwo. As the smoke cleared, Iwo angrily smashed the ground where Run's body lie only to find it was gone just like Akame and the mysterious man.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Akame asked as the two ran through the woods.<p>

The man held onto Run's body, closely, as he processed his thoughts. Akame waited patiently, preparing her sword in case it was a trap set by Suzuka and Iwo. The man eventually stopped as they neared the hideout, Akame's eyes still glued on him as he gently placed Run's body on the ground.

"My name is Neo. I was once a soldier under Najenda's command." The man replied.

"I've never heard of you before." Akame blankly said.

"Does the name Lubbock sound familiar?" Neo asked.

Akame's eyes widened a little before she nodded her head silently. Neo smirked as he looked at Run's body before turning his attention back towards Akame.

"He didn't mention that there were so few of you left." Neo said. "How is he anyway?"

"Lubbock's dead." Akame replied silently.

"I see." Neo replied, unsure how he should feel. "Well, I suppose this is your stop. It was nice meeting you, Akame."

"Wait, I have a proposal. Will you hear me out?" Akame asked, catching Neo's attention.

* * *

><p>"And so I would like to allow Neo to join Night Raid in order to help us stop the Empire." Akame finished talking, waiting for Wave and Nakori's response.<p>

Wave couldn't speak, the thought of his friend dead was too much for him to bear. Nakori patted his back gently as she cleared her throat.

"I'm okay with it." She said, trying to sound excited over the fact Run is dead.

"Great." Akame said.

"Just one question." Wave finally spoke, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Akame asked calmly.

"What were his last words?" Wave asked curiously.

Akame took a step back, surprised by Wave's curiosity of Run's final words. Trying to hold her tears back, Akame took a few deep breathes before collecting herself and looking straight at the sailor.

"He was glad that he got to fight along side a former enemy now friend." Akame said.

Wave's eyes began to tear up as he placed his arm over them to prevent anyone see him cry. Nakori smiled as she continued to comfort Wave.

"So, Neo, what type of teigu is that? I've never seen it before." Nakori pointed at Neo's sword hanging from his waistline.

"This?" Neo wondered as he pulled out his sword.

The blade was painted red and had a long white strip going down the center. Closer to the hilt, was a skull that had four sharp teeth two longer on the outside as the head had extended wings attached to it as it connected to the red and black gripping of the blade.

"This is the teigu known as The Blade of Vengeance: Senketsu." Neo said as he showed it to everyone.

"What does it do?" Nakori asked.

"Well if you let me continue to speak I can tell you." Neo said harshly, shocking Nakori. "Every time I'm injured, this blade's damage increases."

"That must be a really good weapon." Akame said.

Neo nodded his head proudly. "It is. But, the best part is the trump card. But I won't show you guys just yet. When the time is right, I will."

Neo sheathed his sword as Akame sat down on a chair. Nakori looked disappointed before returning her attention back towards Wave.

"Come on Wave. You've had a long day, let me help you to your bed." Nakori insisted as she helped the depressed man up and walked him towards his room.

The room was silent as Akame and Neo sat awkwardly without saying a single word. The clock near the corner of the room ticked endlessly as Akame began tapping her finger to match the tempo. Neo stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do now.

"So how did you find me?" Akame asked, breaking the silence. "I was in the mountains pretty deep."

"Well you see." Neo started as he put his hand on the back of his head. "I was a little lost in the mountains and heard a loud explosion go off as I tried finding a way out."

"Don't you have a map?" Akame asked.

"Maps and I don't go well together."

Akame giggled before standing up and heading into the kitchen. Neo sigh with relief that the conversation was over as he looked back up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"So you managed to kill one of them?" The masked man asked.<p>

"He killed himself to be honest." Suzuka said.

"I want to meet the bastard who killed my little sister." Iwo said angrily. "So I can rip off his limbs, one-by-one, starting with his toes and slowly working my way up. I'll also make sure any of his loved ones will find the body parts slowly being delivered to them day by day so they can put the pieces back together."

"Cool it big guy." The masked man said. "We need to devise a plan so we can easily take them down one-by-one. Now, in the meantime, get some rest. Tomorrow we relocate and train your bodies until hell looks enjoyable."

"Yes, sir." The two obeyed as they left.

Thanks for reading guys. I would also like to give a special thanks to Fire Lord 626 for allowing me to use his OC in my story. I'm sure in the end Neo will be a big help for Night Raid, even if it may cost him his life or his new friends. Be sure to click follow/favorite this story and the same for my profile for updates. Like always heiwa!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kill the Revenge**

**Chapter 9**

"So we're all in agreement?" The newly appointed minister asked.

All heads around the room nodded. Najenda was the only one who sat in silence as the leaders of the new empire discussed the plan on taking care of Night Raid.

"Then it's decided." The minister continued. "From this point on, Night Raid is a target and will be free to attack. The person who claims a head shall receive two wagons full of money."

* * *

><p>Days have passed since Run's death as Wave stood in front of the grave he dug for him. It was made out of the stone from the mountains and had a single feather attached to the side. In front of the gravestone was a small bouquet of flowers, freshly picked from the woods and bound by a small string.<p>

"Run." Wave finally spoke. "It's still hard to believe you're gone. It seems like just yesterday the Jaegers were disbanded after losing all of our friends and now I feel like the only one."

A small tear began to form in the sailor's eye as he quickly wiped it away; hoping no one was around to see him.

In the distance, Nakori hid behind several trees as she watched Wave while he continued to talk.

"But everything will change now. I won't let anyone else die. No matter what; even if it means my own life." Wave said. "I just don't want to see more of my friends die."

Wave then put his hand on the gravestone before returning to the hideout. Nakori slowly walked up to Run's grave, making sure Wave wouldn't spot her. She had a look of sorrow on her face as she worried for Wave's safety.

"Wave, please survive."

* * *

><p>"So as soon as we deal with those two, then we can move onto the mastermind behind this project." Neo said, with Akame pointing at a large map spread out on the table.<p>

"So these two are just puppets in his eyes?" Wave wondered, staring at Iwo's picture.

"But they're good at their jobs. It's no coincidence they were hired for something like this." Neo added.

"So what's the first phase for the plan?" Nakori asked.

"We have someone scout out the mountains; to see if they have abandoned camp or not. But that person won't be alone, since we'll all be there to lend support." Neo answered.

"So who wants to be the lead?" Akame asked.

Wave immediately shot a glance at Akame before putting his hand up. But, just as his hand reached all the way in the air, Nakori quickly raised hers.

"I will." She said.

"Good. Any objections?" Neo asked.

"I do. I'd rather be the lead. With my armor, it would take sometime for them to break through." Wave said.

"But last time, Iwo nearly killed you." Akame said.

"I know, but I have faith if we fight again, I'll survive." Wave said standing up.

Neo and Akame both stared at the sailor, the only one worried was Nakori as her eyes began to water. Wave noticed her and placed his hand on her head and smiled.

"It'll be alright. I promise." He reassured her.

"Okay, well if no one has any objections then Wave you leave first thing in the morning." Neo said. "Now let's eat. Akame, bring out the meat!"

"Tonight, we are having fish and rare danger beasts." Akame said, bringing out a large tray of grilled meat.

* * *

><p>"A few days have passed and you two have gotten quite stronger." The man said. "I believe we can destroy Night Raid for good this time. But it depends on how you two act. Last time was a disgrace, so try not to make mistakes again. Understood?"<p>

"Yes!" The two said.

"Good. Now I have a present from you. It's from an Empire Royalist who is currently working in the new government's Hidden Guard." The man said, moving out of the way to reveal another man holding two large axes. "I like to introduce you to Masan. He'll be helping you."

The man with the two axes took a long bow before straightening himself and walking away from the three.

"What's his deal?" Suzuka wondered.

"Masan tends to focus on missions such as the one I just gave you." The man said. "Now go!"

* * *

><p>"No sign of anyone yet." Wave said to himself as he scouted the mountains.<p>

Looking behind him, he could see Akame, Neo and Nakori hiding behind several rocks. Akame was focused entirely on him while Neo tried to figure out where they were on the map in his hands. Nakori would casually peep her head from the rock only to quickly hide back behind it.

Wave sighed. "Maybe I should've just let one of them be the lead."

Hours passed as Wave found no sign of Suzuka and Iwo. Deciding to call it a day, he slowly pulled out a small black handkerchief tied to a small pole only to get hit by a large rock.

Akame, Neo and Nakori both looked in surprise as Wave fell down the side of the mountain. Nakori immediately chased after him as Neo and Akame scanned the area to see who threw the rock.

"There." Akame pointed before charging the target.

Neo looked up at the upper parts of the mountain to see Iwo standing above them. His arms folded as he angrily glared at them. Akame took no time to reach him, only to get ambushed by Suzuka. Neo slowly pulled out his sword and ran towards Suzuka to help her out, but was intercepted by Iwo. As Iwo swung his scythe at Neo, Wave immediately popped back from the bottom of the mountain, tackling the large man in the air.

"Where's Nakori?" Neo asked.

"I'm fine, he managed to jump back up before I even descended down." Nakori said joining him.

"It seems that you guys were waiting for us." Neo said.

"That you are right, boy." Iwo angrily said. "You and your friends will pay for killing my little sister."

"I won't let you lay a hand on them!" Wave angrily replied.

"So Akame, it seems we get to fight once more. I know it has only been a few days but I wonder who will die in front of you this time?" Suzuka asked with a small grin.

"Target: eliminate." Akame coldly said, pointing Murasame blade at her.

**I apologize for the chapter. It's really just a bit of a filler that will have the questions answered in the next chapters to come.**

**Be sure to comment and favorite/follow the story. Also favorite/follow my profile for updates on new stories and check out my other stories as well. Heiwa!**


	10. Wave vs Iwo

**Kill the Revenge**

**Wave vs Iwo**

"I'm surprised you've recovered after a hit like that." Iwo said, examining Wave's armor.

"Well, I need to be strong enough to handle Grand Chariot's power so a few rocks like that aren't going to harm me much." Wave replied coldly.

Iwo smirked. Wave was shocked to see the large man smile ever since they first fought. He remembers clearly that Iwo wanted Night Raid dead, before and after Seryu's death.

"_I don't like this. What is he up to?_" Wave thought.

* * *

><p>Closer to the two, Suzuka and Akame clashed against each other in a never ending fight.<p>

Suzuka dodged Akame's Murasame and jumped straight for the red eye assassin, delivering a blow to her stomach. Akame quickly composed herself and dodged Suzuka's jabs, each close to hitting her. With one slight step, Akame saw an opening in Suzuka as she dived under her leg, leaving Suzuka's back wide open.

"Got you." Akame said as she lunged at the demon's back.

Before she could get the blade close, Suzuka immediately kicked her foot into Akame's face, jumping away from the assassin.

"What's wrong, Akame?" Suzuka grinned. "You're not as skilled as you used to be."

Akame didn't respond as she lunged at her again. Suzuka blocked the attack with her extended finger nails.

Nakori and Neo watch as she continues to battle it out with Suzuka. Both sides evenly matched.

"I'm going to help." Nakori said.

"Ok. I'll lend support to." Neo replied.

As the two ran towards Akame, a large axe came flying, nearly hitting Nakori. Neo quickly reacted in time, blocking the axe with his sword and sending it back from its original direction.

Nakori looked up on top of the cliff the axe came from and looked surprised. Neo continue to glare at the shadowed figure as it caught the axe and tightly held it in his hand.

"No, it can't be." Nakori said unconvinced.

The dark figure jumped down from the side of the hill and landed in front of the two. The man's face had a small scar going across his right eye. His short brown hair matched the color of his eyes in the moonlight as he glared at the two assassins.

"Masan?" Nakori asked the man.

* * *

><p>Wave blocked the large rock Iwo threw at him, breaking it into smaller pieces. Recovering from the rock, Wave immediately dodged Iwo's attack, nearly getting his head chopped off. He then countered with a few jabs only to have them blocked with Iwo pushing him away.<p>

"You're really persistent this time." Wave remarked.

"You bastards killed my sister." Iwo angrily said. "So now I'm going to slaughter you like the pigs you are."

Iwo then pointed his scythe at Nakori; shocking Wave.

"Starting with her."

Without a single moment's notice, Iwo took off at Nakori who was still distracted over seeing her fellow comrade. Wave took after him, trying to keep up with the large man while dodging several air blasts he sent straight towards him.

Nakori soon turned her head to see Iwo charging her. Neo jumped in front of her, ready to defend as the large man got in arms reach of them; swinging the scythe. Just as the blade reached Neo's sword, Wave managed to tackle Iwo, sending the two to the bottom of the hill. Nakori immediately jumped after them while Neo dodged a flying axe.

"You're not going anywhere." Masan finally spoke as he caught the axe flying back towards him.

Neo adjusted his blade towards him. "It seems you won't be going anywhere as well."

* * *

><p>Nakori landed on the ground, several feet behind Wave who took a blow from Iwo's fist. Wave fell back and blocked Iwo's fist from punching his face. Nakori jumped in, to intervene, knocking the large man back. Wave slowly got back up, coughing from the small hand-to-hand combat, while Nakori unsheathed Extase and gripped it tightly.<p>

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's gotten tougher than our last fight." Wave noted as he stood in his fighters stance.

The two watched as Iwo found his scythe and slashed the air at them, prompting them to dodge. Nakori ducked below while Wave jumped high, allowing Iwo to stir up the dirt around him, creating a large dust cloud.

"What the?" Wave was surprised as the dust formed around him.

As soon as he landed back on the ground, he took a hard blow to his leg. Falling to his knee, he looked up in pain as the blade of a scythe appeared from the dust, crashing down on top of Wave; hitting his shoulder. Wave grabbed his shoulder tightly, trying to keep his armor together as Iwo appeared, throwing a wide right hook, sending the armored assassin to the ground.

Iwo towered above Wave, glaring at him as he prepared his scythe, sticking it straight into the air. Just as he brought it down, Wave, using his uninjured leg, kicked Iwo's knee, causing the large man to turn and miss. Iwo angrily looked down on the assassin and began kicking his leg repeatedly until the sound of armor cracked, then bone.

"I'm going to make this as slow and painful as possible." Iwo angrily said.

Bringing up the scythe again, Wave closed his eyes, awaiting for the blade to come down on him.

"_Akame. Neo. Nakori. It was a good run. I'll miss you guys._" Wave thought as memories from before the fight began to run through his head.

* * *

><p>"Wave?" Nakori asked.<p>

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about this, but I overheard you when you were at Run's grave."

Wave stopped in his tracks, Nakori looking worried about the consequences that may come next.

"I just wanted you to know that…"

"I want you to know that I will protect you guys no matter what." Wave finally said.

Nakori looked shocked.

"I can't stand losing people close to me." Wave said, clenching his fists. "I've had enough sorrow. I want to be able to defend those I love. I'm sure Akame feels the same."

"Wave." Nakori silently said as he continued walking again.

Before he could pass her, Nakori wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly to his surprise. Tears ran down the side of her face as she pushed her face into his chest.

"No matter what happens, I want to be there to protect you."

* * *

><p>The scythe came crashing down onto Wave. Wave silently smiled, wishing he could see Nakori one last time.<p>

Suddenly, the sound of body parts getting stabbed could be heard as blood spurted out into the air, raining over him.

**Thanks for reading guys. I was actually surprised I managed to get a chapter like this ready. But, this story won't be a top priority until I have posted the Valentine's Day specials I have for two other stories. Be sure to leave a comment and also favorite/follow. Heiwa!**


	11. Neo vs Masan

**Kill the Revenge**

**Neo vs. Masan**

Neo and Masan both silently glared at one another. The wind blew silently, causing Neo's hair to fly straight up. Masan's hair blew forward toward Neo; Neo unshaken by the slightest movement of the Hidden Guard's member.

"Well?" Neo asked. "Are you going to say something?"

Masan didn't respond. Neo could feel his killing intent slowly begin to rise. He then gritted his teeth and clenched Senketsu tightly in his hand.

"Well?" He angrily asked again.

Still, Masan continued to stay in silence; further angering the Night Raid assassin.

"If you don't say something this minute, I'll tear your lips off so you won't speak ever again!" Neo shouted, pointing the blade at Masan.

"Stop talking." Masan finally said. "You're annoying me."

Neo looked offended from Masan's words; which only made him angrier.

"Then how about I cut off your ears then?" Neo shouted, lunging at Masan.

Masan pulled both of his axes from his side, blocking the attack and kicking Neo away from him. At the same time, Neo pulled out a smoke bomb; dropping it on the ground. A large smoke cloud formed over the two but wasn't much to startle Masan.

"That won't work." Masan commented, turning his attention behind him.

He could see Neo charge out of the smoke towards him, only to miss as he jumped straight up into the air. Acting irrationally, Neo then began hitting the ground around him, cracking and breaking it. Masan didn't hesitate at the opportunity to strike and dove straight for the assassin.

With one quick swing, the axe's blade hit Neo, who attempted to dodge the attack, only to have his arm cut. Masan landed with his back turned to Neo, waiting patiently for Neo to make the next move.

Neo didn't move. He held his arm briefly before putting his free hand back on Senketsu's handle. A small grin began to form on his face, catching Masan's attention.

"I was hoping you would go for that." Neo smirked.

Masan looked at him confused as Neo attempted another attack on him, barely missing the swords edge coming into contact with his face. Masan struggled to get Neo off of him as Neo began to yell loudly, attempting to scare the Hidden Guard member.

"It seems I have managed the upper hand." Neo stated, pressing down harder on Masan.

Masan held his stance firmly, attempting to push the assassin off of him while he continued to grin.

Looking at his arm, Masan saw a small opportunity to hit Neo causing him to back off enough for Masan to give another blow.

"You see." Neo began talking to an uncaring Masan. "Senketsu has the best ability for someone like me. The more cuts I get, the stronger I hit back. It's sorta like karma only more of a bitch."

"Too bad it'll come back at you as well." Masan said, much to Neo's confusion.

Masan kicked Neo's knee, causing him to kneel down a little, allowing him to free up his right arm and hit the wound he had made earlier on Neo. Yelling in pain, Neo jumped back just as Masan pushed him away. Looking at him, Neo could see Masan charge him again, getting closer than last time as he swung his axe at his chest. Reacting quickly, Neo blocked the attack and kicked the man back, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Karma...bitch." Neo taunted.

* * *

><p>"Koizumi, are your troops ready to move out?" The emperor asked.<p>

"Yes, he has already been deployed." Koizumi replied with a bow.

"He?" Najenda wondered as she leaned against the wall.

"I have sent a member from the Hidden Guard to exterminate the assassins. I have complete trust in his abilities and with absolute certainty know he will accomplish the mission."

"And what of his name?" Najenda asked.

"I'm afraid that information is classified." Koizumi slyly said. "On the other hand, there is another guard who was already deployed months before him."

"Another guard?" Najenda thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Neo dodged Masan's axe and went for an uppercut, sending his opponent into the air. Gripping Senketsu, he blasted off into the air after Masan. Masan opened his eyes, seconds before Neo arrived and putting his axes together, smashed the assassin straight for the ground.<p>

The crash was immense as Neo could feel himself sinking into the ground, causing a wave of dust to blast around him. Masan dove straight for him, slamming both axes in front of the fallen assassin and sending him from the ground back into the air.

"I got to do something and fast or else I'm toast." Neo thought to himself as Masan charged him once more.

Grabbing Senketsu by the blade, Neo swung the handle at Masan who reluctantly dropped his axes and grabbed the sword, thrusting at Neo.

"Gotcha." Neo smirked as he kicked Masan, causing him to let go of the sword.

Blood dripped from his hands as he let go of the blade and quickly grabbed the handle. Masan watched in astonishment as Neo cleanly pointed the sword at him, stabbing him in the heart.

The Hidden Guard fell to the ground, holding his chest as blood slowly seeped between his fingers. All around the world began to turn white in his eyes as Neo stood above him, waiting defensively for Masan to make another move.

"You got me?" Masan asked.

Neo nodded his head silently.

Without much thought, Masan effortlessly threw a punch at Neo only to have his fist slapped away.

"Rest now. It's for the best." Neo whispered before taking off.

Masan watched as Neo's body began to turn blurry with each step he took until a bright light consumed his vision before sudden darkness.

**Thanks for reading guys. Sorry the chapter was short but that's probably how the other fights will be until the chapters after. Be sure to leave a review and don't forget to hit favorite because you know you love this story. XD Heiwa!**


	12. Wave vs Iwo II

**Kill the Revenge**

**Wave vs Iwo II**

Neo stared at Masan's body. Minutes have passed by since he shut his eyes and collapsed entirely on the ground. But the only thing about him lying there was the fact he didn't notice any air coming out. The theory of Masan still alive and ready to strike bothered him.

Clouds began to form above and soon rain began to fall. The tiny drops falling all around forcing the ground to turn to mud, his hair to get heavy and fall in front of his eyes.

"You were a worthy opponent." Neo lied. "But you fail to put emotion into your fights."

Turning around, Neo slowly grabbed Senketsu's handle and prepared for an attack. Soon, without a moments notice, he turned around and deflected a flying axe.

Masan smirked. "How did you know?"

"I didn't feel the blade go all the way in and you never released air from your system."

"I guess I still have much more to learn." Masan said as he stood up from the muddy ground. "Now, let's end this, the right way."

* * *

><p>Wave's eyes widen as blood slowly dripped down his face. Iwo struggled to move his scythe as blood poured out from his stomach.<p>

"Why?" Wave said astonished.

In front of him, Nakori firmly held Extase into Iwo's gut while his scythe pierced through her shoulder blade into her heart. Blood was everywhere, covering most of the left side of her body. Her breathing became heavy as her arms and legs began to weaken.

"You little bitch." Iwo grunted.

He slowly removed Adayusu's blade from her, causing her to let out a horrible scream in agony. Just as he lifted the scythe for another attack, Wave quickly intervene; punching the large man several meters away from them.

"Nakori." Wave frantically said, focusing his attention on her.

Nakori fell into his arms as he slowly lied her on the ground. Her wound was too large to patch up and her eyes began to slowly close. Her breathing was barely faint and she began to feel cold.

"Nakori, come on now. Stay with me." Wave said.

Nakori shook her head. "It's too late. I'm sorry Wave." She gasped.

"No, don't say that. Remember what you promised me?"

"That I'll protect you."

"Good, that's good. Keep saying that."

"I'll protect you." Nakori faintly said.

"Nakori just stay with me," Wave cried, "You have to stay with me."

Nakori placed her hand against his face. Tears began to well up in his eyes as she gave him a small smile. A small tear slowly ran down the side of her less bloody face.

"Remember, I'll protect you." She said as the last of her breath escaped her body.

Clouds formed above them and ran soon followed, washing away most of the blood on them. Wave soon let out a loud wail as he held his lifeless friends corpse in his arms.

"Serves her right for killing my sister." Iwo said, approaching him.

Wave didn't speak. He kept his head down after his yell. Nakori's body still remained in his arms.

"So, all that leaves is you." Iwo said, pointing Adayusu at him. "Once I finish you, Seryu's death will have been avenged."

"You think killing my comrade will avenge your sister?" Wave coldly asked.

Iwo could feel the atmosphere change as the ran continued to fall. Wave gently placed Nakori on the ground and turned around. His eyes glared at the large man who held his wound. A large sash had been tied around it but the blood stain showed it still was bleeding.

"It will." Iwo said. "With your head!"

Before Iwo could charge Wave, he quickly pulled out Grand Chariot's key and placed it in front of him.

"Grand Chariot!" He yelled with emotion.

A large light blasted around him as Grand Chariot formed behind him and placed him inside his mouth. Iwo watched in surprise as Wave soon appeared donning the armor. His head-to-toe covered in black plating. The black cape firmly still behind him.

"I can never forgive you for what you've done to her and my comrades." Wave clenched his fists. "I'll make you pay."

Wave immediately lunged for Iwo, headbutting him and sending the two flying into the air. Stunned by the attack, Iwo couldn't defend himself as Wave grabbed him by the arm and started repeatedly punching him in the face before hurling him into the ground; causing a large tremor to occur.

"How can he move this fast? I can't keep up with him."

"Best not get distracted by our own thoughts when fighting someone." Wave told him as he front flipped kicked Iwo further into the crated.

Iwo busted out from the crater, tossing large boulders all around him as Wave jumped from boulder to boulder without a single scratch.

"That's it! I'm activating my trump card." Iwo shouted as he shot Adayusu into the air.

The curved blade began to glow a dark green color before sending a wide array of green light at Wave.

Attempting to dodge the attack, Wave took cover behind one of the boulders only to get caught in the hit. The boulder was shattered into pieces as Wave felt the force blow him back and crash into the ground.

"What was that?" He questioned as he picked himself up.

"That was Adayusu's trump card, Grim Reaper's Light." Iwo said. "Anyone making contact with it dies a slow painful death."

"I guess it was a good thing I hid behind that boulder."

"Yes, but you won't be as lucky this time."

Iwo pointed his scythe up in the air again, sending another green ray towards Wave. Wave attempted to dodge the attack only to get his square in the chest.

"Crap." Wave coughed as he crashed into the ground.

Wave looked at up the stormy sky as the rain continued its downpour on the two. He could already feel the effects take hold of him as it started to get tougher to breath.

"I was going to stop him. I was going to survive, for her sake." Wave coughed. "Nakori...I'm sorry."

Iwo walked up to him and stabbed him with Adayusu for certainty he would survive.

"May hell be as bitter as this world was to you." Iwo said.

Before he could leave, Wave charged him full force, knocking the large man to the ground.

"I'm not going to go without taking you with me." Wave weakly said.

Iwo attempted to knock him off only to have Wave block his attack on slam his elbow into his face. In a matter of seconds, Iwo grabbed Adayusu and put it straight into the air for another attack.

"Not today." Wave coldly said.

With all his might, he put his hands together and slammed down on Iwo's face; smashing it bit-by-bit repeatedly before the large man's arm dropped, letting go of the teigu.

Wave breathed heavy as he fell off the top of Iwo's lifeless body.

"Nakori." He quietly smiled. "I guess you protected me until the very end, even if your death was recent. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"How did I fall for the same trick again?" Masan said confused as he collapsed towards the ground.<p>

Neo wiped the blood of Senketsu's blade before chopping off Masan's head with one quick slice.

"Because you had no emotion, idiot." He said irritated. "I don't see how I could've made myself clearer."

Sheathing his sword, Neo took the moment to observe his surroundings but to no avail.

"It seems Akame must've gotten farther away." He thought and soon his eyes widened. "Which means I'm lost!"

He then let out a large yell in disappointment after realizing the situation he was in.

"Wait, maybe Wave and Nakori will come back to help me." Neo tried to reassure himself. "Yeah, they'll come get me...I just know it."

**Thanks for reading guys. Be sure to leave a review and don't forget to favorite/follow the story. Next up: Akame vs. Suzuka. Heiwa!**


	13. Akame vs Suzuka

**Akame vs. Suzuka**

Akame breathed heavily as she landed meters away from Suzuka. Sweat began falling down the side of her face; it felt strange. It has been many years since she last felt sweat, coming from her own body, falling down her own face. She could still clearly remember the day when her training amongst the Elite Seven began. Never before had she sweat that much and now the memories of that time were coming back as she faced off with the last surviving member of the Rakshasa Demon.

"You're movements are lacking, Akame. Has it been that long or am I finally starting to get to you." Suzuka taunted.

Akame clenched her teeth. She was close to be right; the lack of fighting after many years, memories of old friends popping into her head, she was practically puddy in Suzuka's hands.

"I do admit though." Suzuka began. "You probably last longer than that boy who assumed got the better of me."

"_Tatsumi?_" Akame thought, her eyes widening as the last memory of him, dying in her arms, appeared.

"Oh? It seems I must've hit a loose nail." Suzuka grinned. "Why don't I fix that."

Suzuka lunged straight for the red eye assassin, nearly catching her off guard, as she extended her nails and swung; the sound of metal and nails clinging against each other brought music to her ears.

Akame quickly retaliated by kicking her away and zig zagging her way towards Suzuka, trying to confuse the demon on her next attack.

Suzuka nearly dodged Murasame's blade as she dropped to the ground and began to spin; kicking her legs out. Akame jumped up into the air, dodging the attack as Suzuka sprung back up and headbutted the assassin.

Akame coughed as she fell on her back while Suzuka landed above her.

"Poor Akame. Your friends must be so disappointed in having someone as weak as you survive through the war." Suzuka taunted as she began to stab at Akame's arms and legs.

Akame hollered in pain as Suzuka's nails dug deeper into the open wounds they created.

"_She's right._" Akame thought. "_My friends all died, fighting for what they believe in. Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Mine, Leone..Tatsumi. Now even Run is with them along with my sister while I idly stand by, switching my mind on what I consider right and wrong._"

Akame could feel her grip on Murasame's handle loosen as Suzuka continued her assault. Each time her nails went in, more blood came out and the weaker her arms became.

"Say goodnight, Akame." Suzuka smiled as she lifted her arm.

* * *

><p>Najenda could feel the wind running through her hair as the air manta made its way towards the mountain range Akame and the others were.<p>

"_Akame. It's been years. You better still be alive._"

* * *

><p>Before Suzuka could bring down her arm on Akame, delivering the final blow, a sword appeared; slicing her arm and causing it to drop to her side. Suzuka's face immediately blushed bright red as she accepted the injury of pleasure.<p>

Using the distraction to her advantage, Akame managed to bring as much strength back into her arms and pushed the demon off of her.

"It seems Masan was silent because that's how the weak are. According to Esdeath." Suzuka smirked.

In front of her, Neo stood at the ready to strike again. His eyes glaring at the woman whose face still bright red from the recent wound he gave her.

"That punk you call a fighter couldn't handle the simplest trick." Neo angrily said.

"And why is that making you angry?"

"Because it took me a long time to find this spot, alright?!" Neo yelled.

"Well it's a shame. You did just get here after all." Suzuka said.

"What's a shame?"

"The fact that you both won't live long to see your companions anymore."

Suzuka rushed Neo and swung karate chops at him only to get her hands slashed by his sword, giving her even more pleasure. Before she could react, Akame jumped her and swung Murasame, only to miss as Suzuka ducked with the end of her hair getting cut.

"I'm surprised you managed to find the strength to fight." She said.

"Because I refuse to die." Akame said sternly.

Swinging Murasame again, Suzuka blocked the attack with her nails only to be stabbed in the side by Neo's Senketsu.

The blood began to flow, slowly, out as Suzuka grinned. Akame and Neo both looked shocked as Suzuka began laughing only to catch them off guard, by headbutting Akame and grabbing Senketsu's blade; allowing her to repeatedly beat Neo.

"Neo!" Akame shouted as Suzuka delivered a heavy blow to him.

Akame watched horrified as Neo fell back, his face completely bloody. It felt like time slowed down as the man hit the ground, but something was off about him. She could tell as a small smile formed on his face.

"Now then." Suzuka said, pulling the sword out of her side and tossing it next to Neo. "It's time we finished this."

Akame gripped her sword tightly, she could feel her arms weaken slowly but knew she needed to last a bit longer for Wave or Nakori to arrive and help. However, Suzuka took no time to lunge at her as the two went at it, head-to-head. Each clashing blade and nail against each other in a never ending fight.

Each time Suzuka struck, Akame blocked and proceeded the same only for Suzuka to counter as well. How many years has it been since they last faced off? She could remember the time they first met when she was just a young assassin, eager to help the empire in order to see her sister again.

As Akame began to remember the past, Suzuka managed to slip past her defence and delivered a hard jab into her gut, causing her to cough up blood. Murasame fell out of her hands as she crashed into the ground, coughing and holding her stomach. Suzuka grinned at the site of Akame's pain.

"Usually I'd be jealous that someone is receiving pain in combat." She said, placing a foot on top of Akame's head. "But this time, I'll enjoy the pleasure of watching you die."

"Not when I'm done with you!" Neo shouted.

Suzuka turned around, astonished the man was up and aiming the sword at her. His face was completely battered but he still could see with his other eye wide open and angrily glaring at her.

"How did you?" She questioned.

"I'm activating my trump card!" He shouted.

Neo's sword soon began to change it's form into a small cannon. The round barrel was too small to be a sniper or hit heavy. A trigger and aim assist rose from the cannon, helping aim better at the demon.

"Taste this!" He shouted.

The cannon fired a large white beam from the tiny barrel, much to Suzuka's surprise. The beam then hit the demon, causing her to blush unexpectedly as she moaned in arousal as the cannon continued to hit her.

"What, uh, is this?" She asked.

"My trump card. Whenever I use this, whoever is on the receiving end will feel my pain." Neo replied.

"And you think this will stop me." Suzuka said, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"No, but she will." Neo said.

Suzuka looked up into the air to see Akame diving straight for her. Murasame tightly held in her hand, a look of determination on her face. The same look Tatsumi had when they faced off before.

"Dammit, I can't move." She said exhausted.

"Consign." Akame sternly said as Murasame's blade pierced into Suzuka's chest.

Suzuka let out a large moan as the effects of Murasame's poison soon began to begin. It spread across her arms, legs, face and soon...her heart.

"Bested by a retired assassin." Suzuka quietly said before closing her eyes.

**Thanks for reading guys. Remember to give a review and also click the favorite and follow button. Also I have some news regarding future chapters. Since I'm having to write multiple essays it'll be hard to get out new chapters in time so I'll be focusing on this story first since it's about to end then Empire High. Heiwa!**


	14. Imitation Master

**Imitation Master**

Akame breathed heavily as she collapsed to her knees. Murasame slipped out of her hands and nearly cut her knee but it didn't matter to her. It was finally over, he war was finally over. Years she knew something was off after the Revolutionary Army's success in defeating the Empire. Amongst the lives that it took with it as well such as Esdeath's a.k.a the Empire's Strongest.

"Akame." Neo said, snapping the red eye assassin back to reality.

Akame looked up to see Neo standing above her, offering to help her back up. His smile was comforting but it only made her want to cry. They may have known each other since Run's death but the coincidence of Neo looking like Tatsumi was something she couldn't get used too.

"Tatsumi." Akame smiled.

"I'm Neo!" Neo shouted angrily. "That's the second time you've-"

Akame jumped at him and buried her face into his chest. She didn't speak much after that as tears slowly fell down the side of her face. Her smile wasn't disturbed at all; even if she did know the difference between the two doppelgangers.

"Akame." Neo said once more. "Let's head back to base."

Akame looked up and nodded her head silently.

Kneeling down to pick up her sword, she could feel a strange presence that Neo hasn't felt yet.

Soon, without a moments notice, she tackled Neo to the ground as a large bomb went off over them.

Akame could feel the force push them back as she watched Suzuka's lifeless body evaporate in the explosion. The ground near them began to crack as well and soon began to push itself deeper until a large crater was formed. Akame and Neo both landed several meters from the crater as they stumbled to stand back up.

"Well, it seems you're much quicker than my soldiers have said." A masked man said walking slowly towards them.

"Who are you!?" Neo angrily demanded.

"None of your concern, assassin." The masked man said as he held out his hand.

Akame could barely see a tiny ring on his index finger with a small mirror on it. From his hand, she could also tell he has been in many battles due to the large scar that was visible across his hand and missing his pinky.

"Neo, don't let your guard down." Akame calmly said, pointing Murasame at the man.

"Right." Neo obliged as he too pointed Senketsu at the masked man.

"Now no need to be hostile." The masked man said. "After all, the council won't let you killing an innocent man go by unanswered. Even if you two did kill all of those poor people."

"So you're the one behind those attacks I presume?" Akame asked.

"That's a possibility, but then again it's hard to tell."

Akame gritted her teeth. Although she had used most of her energy against Suzuka, she could tell the real fight was about to begin. Neo didn't look like he was in much shape either. Several large gashes around his arms and legs, it was difficult to tell how much time he had left until he collapsed.

"Akame." Neo said. "Something about this man seems off. I feel like he's been watching us since the start of the battle. Not to mention the other times."

Akame could tell Neo was right, ever since the first encounter with Suzuka and Iwo, she felt a strange presence that didn't match either of her opponents. The same feeling was around when Run died...no even before he died. Something also didn't add up to how he died, his trump card was supposed to defend him but in the end cost him his life. All he had was a bloody leg. Something wasn't right.

Without thinking much, Akame soon charged the masked man at full speed. Neo watched in surprised as Akame neared the man and swung her sword.

_CLING_

Akame looked terrified as the man held Murasame in his hands. But she also had Murasame in her hands.

"A double?" Akame wondered.

Without hesitating, the man broke away and kicked her far back to Neo. The sword soon disappeared into thin air as Neo caught the confused assassin.

"What was that?" Neo asked.

"My own special teigu." The man said raising his hand. "Known as Joker: Fake Imitation. It allows me to copy my opponents weapon, regardless of what they are."

"T-That's impossible." Neo said shocked.

He could feel his blood starting to get hot as he clenched his sword. Akame slowly stood back up but instead of the confused expression, a murderous intent had taken over.

"You killed Run, didn't you?" She asked.

The man laughed. "Can you remind me who that is again? Seeing as you have three dead rats it's really hard to keep up with names."

Akame's eyes widened. "Wave and Nakori are….dead?"

"And it seems you'll join them in hell soon." The man laughed.

Catching the two off guard, the man quickly rushed them and pulled out Murasame from thin air and slashed at Akame. Luckily, she managed to react in time and deflected the attack as Neo jumped the man only to miss.

The man soon jumped straight into the air and changed his sword to match Neo's.

"Watch out, he's going to use the trump card!" Neo shouted as he jumped out of the way.

The man sneered as he dived straight for the assassin and slashed his back straight down.

Blood shot straight at as Neo fell while Akame screamed in horror.

Neo could feel the stinging in his back as he attempted to stand back up only to have the man kick him back down. His willpower was being drained more and more as the man constantly assaulted him with his foot.

"_Dammit. I can't get up._" Neo thought as he looked for a way out.

Akame, tired of watching the man hurt Neo, charged him as the two swords collided. Her fury finally consumed her as she let out a terrifying yell, much to the masked mans pleasure. Neo continued to watch weakly as Akame and the man went all out in what looked like a familiar battle with her and Suzuka.

Dodging left, Akame shot straight for the man's heart only to have Murasame's blade deflected by a small piece of steel hiding under his cloak. Looking back at the man, she dropped low as his sword swiped across, cutting several hairs from her head.

Akame then jumped straight up, dodging another swing, only to be kicked and sent flying towards the ground.

"It seems this is your end, assassin." The masked man said as he raised his sword.

Before Akame could react, a flying green hand shot out and smacked against the man's sword. The man jumped away as the hand reeled itself back on the wire it was attached too.

"It seems you got lucky." The man commented.

Akame looked up to see a young woman with short silver hair and purple eyes angrily glaring at the masked man. In her mouth was a burning black cigarette as her green arm attached it's hand back.

"Najenda." Akame smiled as she slowly stood up.

"Akame, I expected you to last longer." Najenda smirked. "But I suppose you can't do everything yourself."

Akame smiled at her former boss as she pulled out the cigarette from her mouth and crushed it in her green mechanical arm.

"Night Raid's final fight. Are you ready?" Najenda asked.

**Boom! (Don't know why I just said that, just felt like it. Got a problem with that?) Najenda has made it in time to save Akame. Now the fight for the last battle is about to begin. Who is the masked man? How did Najenda know where to find Akame? Will Neo be alright? Find out in the next chapter. Be sure to leave a review and also favorite/ follow the story. Heiwa!**


End file.
